Summer's Blossom
by RizenWingZ
Summary: My summer's so boring... Stay home, watch TV, eat, sleep, blah blah blah... But wait... I'm moving to grandma's!...
1. Chapter 1

**So just to tell you guys, I didn't do this alone. I made this with RizenWingZ. We made it together so don't just give the comments slash compliments to me. This is what you call… 'Our sequel to La Corda D'oro, Anime.' Thing.**

**RizenWingZ: Okay whatever dark0fang... Hope ya guys like it! PS. Len X Kahoko really isn't the pair that I like SO much. I have another top and It's obviously obvious. Okay, enjoy!! PSPS. Check my profile for more updates blah blah!**

**dark0fang: So what pairing do you like?**

**RizenWingZ: not telling…**

**Disclaimer : dark0fang and /or RizenWingZ do not own La Corda D'oro Primo Passo! :P**

"What?! You're telling me to stay here?? ALONE?!"

"Sorry Kahoko-chan, but I'm really desperate!!" My mom begged.

"You're serious?!" I asked in desbelief. Why does this have to happen to me??

"Please Kahoko-chan!! Just this time!!"

"Fine fine mom..." I sighed, giving up to her decision.

"Yeay!!" She screamed, hugging me tightly. "Thanks Kahoko-chan!! Here," She handed me enough money for the whole summer to spend and a key. "You can do whatever you want but call me once in awhile!! Bye Kahoko-chan!!" She waved to me and carried her bag outside. There she goes... LEAVING ME ALONE!!

So this is just the start of Hino Kahoko's whole summer... Well, to explain what just freakishly happened, my grandma's going to America and wanted 'us' to take care of her house, but nooo... My mom begged me to let her come with grandma and now they're off!! So I need to take care of grandma's house, with no one to be with!! I don't even know the city here! Though it's still a good thing I got some money for some stuff...

I was left alone in grandma's house, and it was seriously big. It had large windows, and a grand door as the entrance. It's pretty classic and it has 7 rooms. Luckily, I memorized the house's structure so I wouldn't exactly get lost, it's just that I might get lost in the city itself...

I went in my temporary room, bringing my luggage. I dropped it on the ground and it made a big sound echoing the whole place. "Oops..."

I unpacked my stuff, changed into fresh clothes, and jumped to my soft, fluffy bed. I took my iPod from the shelf and listened to Fur Elise by Beethoven, cuddling a pillow to my arms.

I'm so bored... What can I do?... I can practice violin by the park, if I can ever find it... Oh well... I'll make it a shot later...

I stood up after an hour of listening to music. I got my violin case and went for a mini journey to the city... Do I even need to call it journey?

As soon as I stepped out of the house, I felt like I entered a whole different world... I walked straight, wishing that I could pass by the park itself, and there I was, I did end up in the park... Well, of course that only happened after walking for almost 30 minutes...

The park was filled with kids playing swings and monkey bars, while others were couples and families. It was perfect for playing violin. I sat on the ledge of the large fountain in the middle of the park, it was astonishing and made me want to play there... I picked up my violin and positioned myself.

I started to play Ave Maria, my favorite song... The first song I played... It still amazes my heart. All started to pause in their movements and listened to the wonderful sound coming out from the violin. Even if I'm not really used to this place, I still have my violin with me... I hope I can live here in peace, for now...

It was sunset where I stopped playing and they all clapped with amazement.

"Sugoi!!" They said while I smiled and thanked them as my reply.

I stared at the sinking sun with gazed eyes... No wonder my grandmother chose this city... It has fantastic people and places to stay... I packed my violin and walked to nowhere... Now... Where the hell is grandma's house again?? I stopped...

Oh no... I forgot!! Where was it?!

I glanced at every direction and route I could see, but I couldn't remember where I passed!! This is bad... I can't go back like this!! I even left my phone at the house! I rushed down a staircase and accidentally fell...

A few minutes later, I started to stir. Good thing was that my head didn't hit on the floor... But the bad thing was my Leg got a wound and my ankle got sprained too... I couldn't stand up...

"Oww oww oww..." I groaned... Okay this might be the worst day of my life... I felt someone's prescence, wondering who it was... I took a glimpse of him and the first thing I saw was his cold hazel eyes... He has this ice blue hair with a cap worn on his head. Tsukimori-kun?! He was wearing a truffled jacket and denim pants. He was practically staring at me for some discrimination... I saw him look at my violin case on the ground and suddenly helped me out, carried me and my case.

"Your house." He said bluntly.

"What?" I... I don't get what he just said...

"I said where's your house?"

I stared at him blankly with no useful answer... "I... don't know..."

He glared at me with those cold eyes. "You're serious?"

"Look, I'm just here for the time being so you don't need to help me if you don't want to." I replied sighing.

He started moving after what I said. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just shut up if you don't want me to drop you." He stated... I regret getting help from him now...

I felt like I was being dragged by someone I don't know... Okay, so yeah, I know him…

But come on! He never opens up or even smiles…

"No seriously Tsukimori-kun, where we going?"

It wasn't exactly him who answered...

"K-Kaho-chan?? Is that you?" I stopped moving, again, when I heard this so familiar voice...

I turned back and saw someone, a good friend of mine.

"Shouko-chan!!"

**Yehp-- End of chapter 1… And just to tell you guys, the further person here, Kaji Aoi, is from the… Yeah the game, only few know it though. If you wanna know how he looks like, check crunchyroll :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally back for updating!... Months or so, but hope you guys like it! (my boss is going nutz... boss = dark0fang :P)**

"Shouko-chan!!!" I yelled, enough for her to hear.

She dropped her 'shopping bags' and came running to us.

"What are you doing here Shouko-chan?" I asked.

"My driver said someone was playing the violin in the park so I decided to check it out. I didn't expect you to be the one here, and Len as well." She answered, smiling at me.

"Ah!" Shouko suddenly shocked seeing me with a bruised ankle. "What happened Kaho-chan?"

"Uh..." I hesitated. "That's nothing…" I lied uneasily.

Len spoke immediately, answering Shouko's answer "She fell and maybe she hit herself too hard that she forgot where she lives." His voice was arrogant, and I was pretty embarrassed as what he explained.

Shouko didn't answer at all and silence surrounded us. No one spoke about anything, we couldn't bring a topic to talk about at all after knowing that I was actually idiotic enough to fall and not remember where I live.

"Where are you guys heading then?" She asked, throwing away the previous topic.

"My house." Len replied bluntly.

"We are?" I asked. Neither do I know that we were going to Len's house.

Len stroke narrowed eyes to me and I shivered. Guess I shouldn't have asked that…

"I'll bring you guys there!" She exclaimed with a tender smile.

""You do know where the Tsukimori Mansion is, right?" He asked, reassuring.

"Of course! I'll bring you there right now." Shouko excitedly skipped to her van while we followed. Shouko-chan's pretty happy today. I haven't seen her for a long time now…

So we got into Shouko's van and went straight ahead to Len's house. The inside of the van was so spacey that I could move a little bit better and make my ankle relaxed for once. I was so calm that I didn't realize we arrived into a house, 3 stories and it looks like a humongous mansion. It was painted white, very plain, but there's a garden, balconies and a pretty big entrance. You can see all of those just from the outside. Streetlights were guiding the house's fascinating features. All I could do was stare with my jaw dropped to the floor with my eyes shocked.

"Woah Len, You've got a really big house… Better yet a mansion…" I mumbled, still staring at the huge house.

He stared at me for awhile and started to walk again. "Get inside. You're going to freeze there."

I came back to my senses and caught up before Len and Shouko could go near the doorsteps. Len knocked on the beautifully carved wooden door, painted in a beautiful white turns to bright silver as it reflects the mesmerizing rays of the moonlight. Nothing was more attractive than seeing his back staring at me, his hair glossier with the shimmering moon, and the house that was amazingly astonishing, making him more beautiful than any other person in the world. My eyes wide open, cheeks starting to feel warmer than before. Gawking at him was unbearable, until a voice was heard from inside.

"Just a 'sec!" footsteps were heard, growing stronger as it stopped as I heard the lock click. Curious at who the person was, familiar voice in such a way. But I told myself I'm not too close with Len… I couldn't recognize him at all until I stared at him for minutes. A tall guy with bronze hair paired with his dazzling brilliant eyes, having a wonderful shade of turquoise…

**Chapter 2 done. Yes, I know. It's short. It's all dark0fangs fault okay?**


End file.
